true story VerKYUMIN
by OliviaChoi
Summary: Cinta sejati tidak ada yang berakhir bahagia , karena cinta sejati tak pernah berakhir :) TRUE STORY VER.KYUMIN :) slight KYUHYUK ! sebuah pelajaran bagi kita semua :) READ yee :D !


**_"_****_true love doesn_****_'_****_t have a happy ending, because true love never_**

**_ends._****_"_**

Cho Kyuhyun , yang biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun. mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluarganya di korea selatan untuk mencari hidup yang lebih baik di Amerika. Sang aboeji (r:Cho hanggeng) memberinya uang simpanan keluarga yang disembunyikan di dalam kantong kulit.

"Di sini keadaan sulit," katanya sambil memeluk putranya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kau adalah harapan kami."Ucapnya lirih

Kyuhyun naik ke kapal lintas Atlantik yang menawarkan transport gratis bagi namja-namja yang mau bekerja sebagai penyekop batubara sebagai imbalan ongkos pelayaran selama sebulan. Kalau Kyuhyun menemukan emas di Pegunungan Colorado, keluarganya akan menyusul.

Berbulan-bulan Kyuhyun mengolah tanahnya tanpa kenal lelah. Urat emas yang tidak besar memberinya penghasilan yang pas-pasan namun teratur. Setiap hari ketika pulang ke pondoknya yang terdiri atas dua kamar, Kyuhyun merindukan dan sangat ingin disambut oleh yeoja yang dicintainya.

Satu-satunya yang disesalinya ketika menerima tawaran untuk mengadunasib ke Amerika adalah terpaksa meninggalkan lee Hyuk Jae sebelum secara resmi punya kesempatan

mendekati yeoja itu. Sepanjang ingatannya, keluarga mereka sudah lama berteman dan selama itu pula diam-diam dia berharap bisa memperistri hyukjae.

Rambut hyukjae yang lurus panjang dan senyumnya yang menawan membuatnya menjadi putri Keluarga Lee yang paling cantik. Kyuhyun baru sempat duduk di sampingnya dalam acara perayaan pesta bunga dan mengarang alasan-alasan konyol untuk singgah di rumah yeoja itu agar bisa betemu dengannya.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur di kabinnya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membelai rambut Hyukjae yang pirang kemerahan dan memeluk hyukjae. Akhirnya, dia menyurati sang aboeji, meminta bantuannya untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Kira-kira setahun kemudian, sebuah telepon datang mengabarkan rencana untuk membuat hidup Kyuhyun menjadi lengkap. Lee Kang In akan mengirimkan putrinya kepada Kyuhyun di Amerika. Putrinya itu suka bekerja keras dan punya intuisi bisnis.

Dia akan bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun selama setahun dan membantunya mengembangkan bisnis penambangan emas. Diharapkan, setelah setahun itu keluarganya akan mampu datang ke Amerika untuk menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Hati kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Dia menghabiskan satu bulan berikutnya untuk mengubah pondoknya menjadi

tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Dia membeli ranjang sederhana untuk tempat tidurnya di ruang duduk dan

menata bekas tempat tidurnya agar pantas untuk seorang dari bekas karung goni yang menutupi kotornya jendela diganti dengan kain bermotif bunga dari bekas karung terigu. Di meja samping tempat tidur dia meletakkan wadah kaleng berisi bunga-bunga kering yang dipetiknya di padang rumput.

Akhirnya, tibalah hari yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya sepanjang hidup. Dengan tangan membawa seikat bunga daisy segar yang baru dipetik, dia pergi ke stasiun kereta api.

Asap mengepul dan roda-roda berderit ketika kereta api mendekat lalu berhenti. Kyuhyun melihat setiap jendela, mencari senyum dan rambut panjang hyukjae. Jantungnya berdebar kencang penuh harap, kemudian tersentak karena kecewa.

Bukan ! bukan hyukjae, tetapi sungmin ! Lee sungmin kakaknya, yang

turun dari kereta api. Yeoja itu berdiri malu-malu di depannya, matanya menunduk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa

memandang terpana. Kemudian, dengan tangan gemetar diulurkannya buket bunga itu kepada sungmin.

"Selamat datang," katanya lirih, matanya menatap nanar. Senyum

tipis menghias wajah sungmin yang tidak cantik. *sialan kau kyuhyun

"Aku senang ketika Aboeji mengatakan kau ingin aku datang ke sini," kata sungmin, sambil sekilas memandang

mata Kyuhyun sebelum cepat-cepat menunduk lagi.

"Aku akan mengurus bawaanmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum terpaksa.

Bersama-sama mereka berjalan ke kereta kuda. Lee Kang In dan aboejinya benar. Sungmin memang punya intuisi bisnis yang hebat. Sementara Kyuhyun bekerja di tambang, dia bekerja di kantor. Di meja sederhana di sudut ruang duduk, dengan cermat sungmin mencatat semua kegiatan di tambang.

Dalam waktu 6 bulan, asset mereka telah berlipat dua. Masakannya yang lezat dan senyumnya yang tenang menghiasi pondok itu dengan sentuhan ajaib seorang yeoja.

"Tetapi bukan yeoja ini yang kuinginkan" keluh kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur kecapekan diruang duduk. Mengapa mereka mengirim sungmin? Akankah dia

bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hyukjae? Apakah impian lamanya untuk memperistri hyukjae harus dilupakannya?

Setahun lamanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bekerja, bermain, dan tertawa bersama, tetapi tak pernah ada ungkapan cinta. Pernah sekali, sungmin mencium pipi kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

Sejak itu, kelihatannya sungmin cukup puas dengan jalan-jalan berdua menjelajahi pegunungan atau dengan mengobrol diberanda setelah makan malam.

Pada suatu sore di musim semi, hujan deras mengguyur punggung bukit, membuat jalan masuk ke tambang mereka longsor. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengisi karung-karung pasir dan meletakkannya sedemikan rupa untuk membelokkan arus air. Badannya lelah dan basah kuyup, tetapi tampaknya usahanya sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul di sampingnya, memegangi karung goni yang terbuka. Kyuhyun menyekop dan memasukkan pasir kedalamnya, kemudian dengan tenaga sekuat namja, Sungmin melemparkan karung itu ke tumpukan lalu membuka karung lainnya.**Poor UMIN :D

Berjam-jam mereka bekerja dengan kaki terbenam lumpur setinggi lutut, sampai hujan berpegangan tangan mereka berjalan pulang ke pondok.

Sambil menikmati sup panas, Kyuhyun mendesah, "Aku takkan dapat menyelamatkan tambang itu tanpa kasih, Sungmin-shi."

"Sama-sama," yeoja itu menjawab sambil tersenyum tenang seperti biasa, lalu tanpa berkata-kata dia masuk ke kamarnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sebuah telephon datang mengabarkan bahwa Keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Cho akan tiba minggu berikutnya. Meskipun berusaha keras menutup-nutupinya, jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdebar-debar seperti dulu karena harapan akan bertemu lagi dengan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin pergi ke stasiun kereta api. Mereka melihat keluarga mereka turun dari kereta api di ujung peron.

Ketika Hyukjae muncul, sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sambutlah dia," katanya.

Dengan kaget, Kyuhyun berkata tergagap, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun, sudah lama aku tahu bahwa aku bukan yeoja Lee yang kau inginkan. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana kau bercanda dengan Hyukjae dalam acara Perayaan pesta bunga lalu." Dia mengangguk ke arah namdongsaengnya yang sedang menuruni tangga kereta.

"Aku tahu bahwa dia, bukan aku, yang kau inginkan menjadi istrimu."

"Tapi…"

Sungmin meletakkan jarinya pada bibir Kyuhyun. "Ssstt," bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Karena itu, yang kuinginkan hanya melihatmu bahagia. Sambutlah adikku."

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Ketika Sungmin menengadah, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat betapa cantiknya yeoja itu.

Dia ingat ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di padang rumput, ingat malam-malam tenang yang mereka nikmati di depan perapian, ingat ketika Sungmin membantunya mengisi karung-karung pasir. Ketika itulah dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya selama berbulan-bulan telah tidak diketahuinya.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Engkaulah yang kuinginkan." Kyuhyun merengkuh yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecupnya dengan cinta yg tiba-tiba membuncah didalam dadanya.

Keluarga mereka berkerumun mengelilingi mereka dan berseru-seru, "Kami datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kalian!"

**_Terkadang tuhan tak memberikan apa yg kita inginkan, namun tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan. Sayangilah orang yang menyayangi anda ! Jangan buang2 waktu menyayangi orang yang tidak menyayangi anda . Sebelum orang yg menyayangi anda pergi :_**

END :)

Hihihi :D , ini diambil dari buku yang author baca judulnya 'Kisah cinta dari negeri sebelah' well ini bukan karya aseli author :D cuman menulis kembali menjadi FF KPOP :)

Thank for read :) Review nyaa :)


End file.
